


too good to be true

by rimjhim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (hopefully), Drabble Collection, Lowercase, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, idea dump basically, will add more ship tags as i add more so what u see now is what is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimjhim/pseuds/rimjhim
Summary: chenle ship/centric drabbles <3
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone
Kudos: 15





	too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> basically . i've noticed that many of my prompts/wips have chenle in them so i decided to just share what i have in this little collection. these _may_ become bigger fics in the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time chenle loses.

there's too much noise filtering through chenle's ears. there's the echo of an active street below, blissfully unaware of the battle that just took place. there's the raging flames and debris right in front of him. the aftermath is entirely still somewhat alive as the ever-present force of gravity pulls it, sliding and crashing to the ground. the gentle pitter-patter of the rain isn't enough to extinguish the remaining fire, but it's the right amount to keep chenle chained to the ground. 

even if none of these were there, he knows that he won't be able to rise up. it's over. the damage has been done. 

_he's lost_. 

the familiar clanking of his enemy's boots sloshes through the thin puddles. that's when he notices that they're walking towards him. 

chenle doesn't bother turning his head to look at his face. "you won," he croaks, "and i've lost it all again." 

he stops. "what?" his voice echoes more with curiosity rather than mockery. 

"nobody's coming to save me," chenle muses, "i'm all alone." he closes his eyes. "i failed." 

he feels his body being lifted off the cement. this is it. the ending of his story. he braces himself for the final blow to put him out of his misery. 

instead, he's enveloped in something. 

_warmth._

it's here where chenle notices the small details. his hold is steady, but there's a slight tremble in his hands. when he gazes at his face, his eyes no longer reflect the damage around them. there's a different kind of spark shining in them━ one like the summer fireworks from chenle's childhood. there's a dark mole right off the corner of his eye. being held so close, he almost seems human. 

the pad of his thumb goes across chenle's cheek, wiping a tear that he thought was just the rain. 

"it's alright," he says, "you're doing wonderfully, and i'm so proud of you. but that's enough, now." 

chenle is dumbfounded. is this a hallucination? why is he being so kind?

"it was cruel of them to make you fight me," he laments, "you could have never won. it's not your fault." 

jeno's face may be calm as he addresses the fallen hero, but he's furious. not at chenle, but at the gods who sent him to fight their battles that he couldn't bear the burden of. with every victory, there are thousands of losses behind them━ thousands of people who believe it's their only purpose and therefore nothing without them. they let so much go in order for a chance to be revered. 

in the end, it's for love. a need to feel loved. 

jeno will not let their sacrifices go in vain. 

he rises with chenle still in his arms. "it isn't over for you." he brushes chenle's bangs away from his eyes. "everything is going to be okay, i promise." 

chenle is too weak to object, so he simply leans on jeno's chest, trying to hold onto his warmth as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/navyquills) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/glitterlele)


End file.
